Unlikely April Fools Prank
by psionic.waveform
Summary: It's April Fools and the Tao residence was all silent. What if Jun peps everything a little bit... Aw man! I suck at summaries... I'm new to this... Well anyways, read the contents and please review. It's my first fanfic...


**Disclaimer: **Have you seen Lyserg in a cheongsam on any of the series? Then I do not own Shaman King...

**Legend:**

TNR: narrator

_Italic:_ thoughts

**Unlikely April Fools Prank**

It was the first of April, April Fool's Day and everybody is in the spirit of pranking. Well, almost everybody... While everything in the Asakura residence was in chaos due to the pranking attempts of Horokeu and Hao, while the Tao residence was, as always, not in the mood for such a silly occasion. Ren, the serious-looking guy, went out to train for a whole day and Jun was apparently bored. So she thought of breaking the habit by celebrating April Fools. She thought of every possible prank the whole morning but it seems so stereotypical then it hit her, a nice prank worthy of remark. An evil smile coursed through her lips as she dialled Lyserg's number.

----------

Lyserg doesn't want to visit the Asakura residence because he's scared of Hao. Dunnow, probably because Hao harasses Lyserg much with every prank almost every time he comes over for a visit. And today was April Fools, so maybe Hao had plotted 'the greatest prank of all'. So he's staying on his apartment the whole day, reading a novel, undisturbed by the outside world not until he received a call from his phone.

"_Who is it this time? I hope it's not Hao"_ he thought to himself. It was two in the afternoon, he sighed for a moment thinking, _"When will April Fools be over?"_ before he comes to pick the phone.

"Good afternoon, this is Lyserg speaking, who might the caller be?" Damn, Lyserg sure has polite manners even on the phone.

"U-ummm..." A stammered response was given, probably shocked by Lyserg's politeness but eventually the caller recovered.

"Good afternoon, Lyserg, this is Jun, I'm bored lately and I was thinking that maybe you can come over sometime."

"Alright then, but can you at least give me a clue to why you invited me?"

"Aww... Can I at least invite someone over to my place? I mean, I'm actually trying to reach out to you." Jun said teasingly.

There was silence on the line for a few seconds then Lyserg tried to break that awkward silence by an utterly unexpected question.

"Are you inviting me to a date, Miss Jun?" _"Did he just call me, Miss?"_ Jun was amazed on the politeness of the receiver but quickly recovered.

"You may never know unless you come over." Jun said teasingly.

"My, Miss Jun, you are a tease."

"Hehe... So are you coming or not?"

"I told you I'm coming."

"I'll wait for you then and next time, call me 'Jun', adding a miss is kinda overrated to me." She replied sheepishly to him.

After that the line was broken and Lyserg was changing his clothes by then.

----------

**30 minutes later, at the Tao residence**

----------

Lyserg was wearing a plain white shirt and casual black pants (well, what can I say, Lyserg looks kinda cute in plain outfit). He sighed for a little while trying to decipher a possible reason as to why Jun invited him to come over. Well, he was already there; affront the massive door of the Tao residence and still couldn't think of a possible reason as to why he was invited. He kept thinking for a little while before he lets out another sigh, _"I guess staying out here won't do me any good, I'll have to find it out inside."_ He thought to himself and tried to impress three loud knocks.

Jun, apparently waiting for her guest to arrive, calmly opened the door as to hide her excitement for her April Fools prank is about to be unleashed. Well, not on Lyserg of course but to Ren. She always liked to play prank with her little brother but whatever attempts she may do, Ren would only discard it as a childish impulse which made feel Jun really really bad. But today was different, she's gonna push Ren a little too far, almost to the brink of triggering global chaos (quite exaggerated isn't it? Well, anyways you'll get the idea) but it might be worth it; seeing him flushed with embarrassment.

Lyserg, on the other hand, starts to get suspicious on Jun because she's been chuckling to herself; thinking to himself, _"Am I that underdressed? Onto what occasion? Maybe one of those Chinese-thingy. Gosh! Being Chinese is so complicated, not to mention the many rituals and beliefs. I guess Ren wouldn't like me at all."_ So to break the ice, Lyserg asked the first question.

"So, Jun, what reason could you have for inviting me here? It's not that I don't want to... It's just I need to know, that's all." Lyserg stammered as to try not to hurt Jun's feelings.

"It's okay. You haven't hurt my feelings or anything. I invited you here because I'm planning a 'surprise' for Ren." Jun explained.

"_Just what does she mean 'surprise'?"_ Lyserg thought to himself and, as always, the answer can never be yours lest you ask the person directly, he asked Jun for a definition of 'surprise'.

"Oh, just nothing. Come here and I'll explain it to you." Jun said teasingly.

Lyserg came close to Jun and she whispered to him her 'surprise'. To Lyserg's disgust, he can picture the 'surprise' out of his mind. And with a shocked look, he exclaimed,

"Miss Jun, have you lost your mind! There's no way you can drag me into this."

"Hey hey... Once 'you got him', it's over."

Lyserg still has the picture of that 'surprise' on his mind. At first, he had doubts about it. But moments later, his doubtful look turned to an evil one. With a smirk, he said,

"Alright, Miss Jun, I'll play along."

Without a doubt, Miss Jun was already prepared to take this prank into action. She replied to him happily,

"Excellent, I promise I'll owe you BIGTIME! Come on; follow me to the dressing room."

Lyserg eagerly followed Jun. What is this 'surprise' anyways? And what does Jun have in mind as to invite Lyserg over to the dressing room? We'll know if we continue reading.

----------

**It was already 6 in the evening when Ren returns from training**

----------

"Nee-san?" Ren shouted to assure if someone's home. He received no response so he thought he was alone at home... Or is he?

The moment Ren opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see a 'girl' seated on a chair, cross-lapped with a lampshade at the back as to darken the face. The girl was wearing a green cheongsam as to match her green hair and eyes and the hair was clipped so much like the hairstyle of her sister's. Ren was starting to show signs of blushing towards this woman.

When the girl realized that she wasn't alone, she looked at Ren, smiled and stood up, started to walk towards the door. As she was in front of Ren, she lowered her head as if shy and shyly expressed herself.

"Oh my! I didn't know you occupy this room. Miss Jun told me that this room was vacant. I guess I should be going."

Ren felt sorry and stammered, "Oh... I... I don't mind... I... I... I would be honored if you... s-stay, ma'am."

The woman is now starting to head for the door then she tripped over and hung on to Ren's shoulder.

"Oh, clumsy me." As she was about to look up, she shyly said.

"My, you're handsome up close."

Upon hearing this, Ren's blush grew ever more redder and whenever he tried to respond, he always stammer.

Noticing this, the woman flirted, "Feeling tense, my boy? Come on, lay down on the bed and make yourself comfortable."

Ren laid himself on his bed and was still tense because he's about to get his first kiss on a girl! Well, his first kiss was already 'given' to Horo Horo but still, it's a chance of a lifetime; to actually make out with an actual girl.

The woman closed the door and slowly went over to Ren's bed. Sitting on the left side of Ren, the woman is trying her best to calm Ren down; she brushed her delicate hands on Ren's well-toned six-pack, to his abdomen, almost every sensitive part boys could have and it felt good for Ren.

The woman then asks Ren, "Come on, if we are going to do it, you gotta calm yourself down". Upon saying this, she planted a kiss on Ren's right cheek. Ren wondered,_ "Why didn't she go for the lips? No matter, I guess this is a way woman flirt with men. And I liked it!"_ Ren wasn't calming down, in fact the red on his cheeks are starting to grow more redder than before. The woman was slightly disappointed. She flirted again, "Look, if you are going to play nice with me, I'm playing nice with you too. So could you please calm down?" The woman planted a kiss on Ren's left cheek. Ren noticed her disappointment but he couldn't help it. Her looks is so cute, pretty, adorable, admirable, well name it that he almost felt like it was heaven-on-earth. The woman can still sense Ren's dissent and planted a kiss on his forehead saying "Maybe you're still a virgin." Ren could smell the perfume on the woman's neck and he was almost on the verge of raping her but he was still able to control his urges and got a hold of himself. He touched the woman's left cheek with his left hand and asked, "Who... who are... you?"

That's it; the woman 'got him'. The woman merely smirked and slapped Ren's left foot as she laughed out, bewildering Ren. After a stomach-crunching laugh, the woman got a hold of herself and explained, "It's me, Lyserg, you straight-wanna-be!"

Lyserg continued laughing but Ren was both confused and ashamed. Adding to his shame is that his sister came out of the blue and laughed as well. After a few minutes, both Lyserg and Jun exclaimed, "April Fools, Ren!" All Ren could do is cover his face in shame and say to himself,_ "This is not happening!"_

----------

**The Guilt**

**----------**

Lyserg had enough laughter for one day and asked Jun if he could stay because it was already late in the evening. Jun complied; after that she thought of cooking supper thus leaving both guys in the room alone. Lyserg sensed that Ren has turned from shame to sadness. He felt guilt coming over him and tried to comfort the sad boy.

The moment he reached out a hand, he was grabbed by the hand, thrust him down to the bed and Ren rose up to establish dominance. Lyserg was scared because maybe Ren would give him a heavy punch in the face; instead he asked, "Ren are you alright?"

Silence grew among the two and Lyserg could sense that Ren was becoming angry by the minute. He let out a loud gulp when Ren raised his fist shouted from anger, "You... you imp! Why... did you... do this... to me?" As Ren finished his sentence, tears began to fall from his eyes.

Lyserg feels guilty all over him. He shouldn't have participated in Jun's scheme. He stammered, "I-it was your sister's fault! Sh-she invited me in. I-i got nothing to do about it, I-i swear!" Ren already had enough listening to this pathetic excuse. He slammed his fist near Lyserg's head and shouted once again, "Even though she invited you in, you shouldn't have agreed with this scheme. What good reason can you make before I raise my fist and smack it on your nose?" Lyserg gulped as his death draws near, he sighed for a moment and with a low volume, he explained, "Because... because I want you to show me how you feel... And flirting you actually gave me insights of the true Ren, the sensitive one... I guess I shouldn't have done this... Because I know... you won't love me..." As Lyserg finished this sentence, tears began to flow from his eyes and the two boys were crying.

Ren listened to this reason and gave a smirk while tears flow from his face. "Ki-kisama!" Lyserg can only close his eyes but to his surprise, Ren didn't smack him with a punch, instead, he received a grizzly kiss from Ren. Giving in to the desire, he let out a loud moan. For a few minutes, both broke out for some air. Panting, Ren smirked,

"Lyserg, I never thought you were... gay before... and... I'm happy that you love me."

"Oh, Ren. I'm happy you loved me too. What about a hot make out session to make up for all this trouble?"

"HELL YEAH!"

As the two continued to what they're doing, Jun had already finished cooking supper and came over to Ren's room to tell them that supper is ready. But to her surprise, she saw the couple were kissing and moaning. All she could do is smile and stand back._ "I guess Lyserg already received my BIGTIME owe."_

**END**

----------

Hey, if you don't like the pairing, please no flames! I love Lyserg Diethel and would oblige to partner him with anyone else.


End file.
